A Hero Rises
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: Out of the unknown, a hero rises. Out of the shadows, the hero must stand. Part of a series, to see others, look at profile. This will be the first part. Justice League crossover, see. It will all come to a head of DC/Marvel crossover. R&R, plz!
1. Chapter 1

The darkness is home to many creatures around the world.

One of the best known nocturnal creatures are bats.

Some people like them.  
Others are terrified of them.

And some are terrified and then grow to use them.

Violet Jones had lived in Gotham City for as long as she could remember. She was an extremely mature child. Everyone saw this. It was almost impossible to NOT see it. She excelled in school, and she took several sports.

Horseback riding, basketball, soccer, as much football as she could, some baseball.

Boxing, wrestling, martial arts.

She got good.

Better than good. A witty student, (though lacking tact) she was well liked by everyone in her school.

At age eleven, she first heard of the Batman.

"The Batman," Her Dad declared. "Do you think he's on the good side?"

"How can he not be?" Her mother asked. "The Police seem to be okay with him."

"Who is the Batman?" Violet leaned over the table to look at the newspaper.

"He's a guy that dresses in a mask and suit and cape and all to fight bad guys," her Dad told her.

"Oh. He must be good then!"

"That's what we think."

At age thirteen, she SAW the Batman. Atop her own roof as she was walking home. She watched him for a few minutes in disbelief. He turned his head and saw her.

He disappeared into the night faster than she could have believed.

At age fourteen, she saw Robin for the first time. She had heard of him before, of course. Batman's side kick.

He was hard to miss, sitting atop the school. _On a stakeout,_ she thought. It was after school, she wouldn't get in trouble. She jogged home and filled a thermos with coffee. She jogged back and scaled the walls herself. (Her friends used to say that she was like a cat, and besides, she had special grip gloves.)

She walked up behind him softly and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun with a fist ready, but she stepped back.

"Hey, I'm not evil. Just offering you coffee," she held out the thermos. He looked at her while he accepted it, examining her. He himself looked only a few years older than her. She smiled, and went to the edge of the school to climb back down. Finally, he spoke.

"Thanks," he said. She smiled and nodded and swung herself over the edge.

Robin thought that she could have been a bat, for all the noise she made going down.


	2. Chapter 2

"ROBIN?" her best friend, Jessica, asked. "THE Robin? Batman's sidekick?!"

"Yeah." Violet looked undisturbed by her friend's outburst.

"AND YOU TOOK HIM COFFEE?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Well….isn't that kind of mundane?"

"He seemed to be fine with it."

"How are you so calm?"

"Because it didn't really majorly affect my life."

"Seriously? You are a robot sometimes, you know that, Vi?"

Violet grinned. "Affirmative."

"GRRRR. You're TOO good, you know that? Too perfectly calm and composed."

That wasn't true at all, really. Vi had normal feelings, she just didn't show them. She herself thought that Batman and Robin were awe inspiring. (Although the name Robin was nowhere near as cool as Batman.)

She found herself wondering what Robin's connection to Batman was.

A son?

A nephew?  
Was he even related to him at all?

The fact was, they shroud in mystery, thus she found herself fascinated by them. It was not like Metropolis's Superman, who, although without question a hero, did not seem to be as interesting. Superman had no known weakness, Batman's weaknesses are unknown. Superman's powers were continually displayed; Batman's abilities remained in the dark. Vi was not even sure whether or not The Batman was human.

Vi tried to ignore or forget the Batman, but he seemed to plague her mind, an endless mystery. So many things that he had done, saved Gotham City several times, and yet….They still had a large crime rate, while Metropolis had next to no problems at all. She thought that Batman would scare the criminals more.

Maybe it was because Superman had absolutely nothing to worry about. He didn't seem to, anyway.

Vi wondered if her parents would mind if she fought crime. She shook the thought out of her head. _You are in high school, Violet, _she told herself. _Don't be ridiculous and illogical._

The other half of her mind held on to hope that maybe she'd be able to do it. Someday, she'd make a difference, and help.

At school, she was detached from her friends. She always was. She only had a few friends and she kept them at arm's reach. Vi focused all her energy into learning, into martial arts, kickboxing, she threw herself heart and soul into being better. She excelled in school, (Except for art and music) and she was improving in her other classes. One night, while walking the block from her martial arts school to home, she saw a black form on top of a building. She stared for a few minutes. _That's __**gotta**__ be the Batman,_ she thought. She caught a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and readied herself quietly. She could have sworn she saw someone enter the general store across the street. _It's closed…I think robbery._ Shoving Batman to the back of her mind, she stealthily crept across the street, thanking her mother for the black uniform. She stared at the door. It was one of the ones that you open by yourself. She slid it open a little bit and slithered through, then dropped to the floor. She crawled on the carpeted floor to the check out and listened. She expected they were picking the lock on the cash register. _Hang on a moment,_ her brain said. _They'll see this on the security footage, and think you're involved._

_That's stupid, _the other half of her mind argued. _Why would I be trying to figure out what he's doing and all?_

She held her breath and crept around so she was alongside the check-out opening. She bit her lip as she put herself in position. She made a loud screeching noise, and the man jumped backward and tripped over her. While he was on the ground, she sat on him and got the chokehold with her right hand, while her left hand popped the pressure point below the elbow on his right arm. His arm numbed and he dropped the gun. She held the choke hold for ten seconds. He struggled, but then he fell unconscious. _Third rate burglar, _she thought grimly. _It only took a chokehold to subdue him. Now…._ She grabbed a few items of clothing and began tying him up when the window crashed behind her.  
She ducked to avoid the broken glass, then looked up.

"B-b-b-Batman?" She stuttered. "Uh…." He looked down at her prisoner.

"Good job, for a first time," he said in a deep, almost gravelly, voice.

"Thanks," she said nervously.

He grabbed her victim and slung him over his shoulder. "Robin told me about you. Said you were good at stealth." He turned. "Congratulations. You just cleared Gotham of one more criminal tonight."  
And then he left, she wasn't really sure how. _Perhaps he had turned into a bat and flown away?_ Her mind spoke. The other half responded. _No, stupid, vampires aren't real._

She left a note on the cash register and walked home, thinking of ways to explain her lateness to her parents.

**So, on a scale from 1-10, how lame is this story? R&R, please.**


End file.
